I Hate Hoth
by Jedifangirl98
Summary: Leia has a bad day. Han comes to the rescue. Set before EST.


**Hey everyone! I decided to take a small break from **_**Nightmare**_** and work on this idea that popped into my head. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Ask George Lucas.**

I hate Hoth. It is cold and white. Of all deserted planets, why did the Rebellion have to choose the iciest planet in the universe? I'm not exactly sure. Today had been one of those days where everything and everybody is awful. What did I do to end up with annoying people such as...Han Solo? But anyway, I woke up at 5:00 this morning freezing to death and with a horrible headache. I just wanted to cuddle up in bed and forget everything. But no, I am a Rebel leader and everyone is relying on me. So I got out of bed, trudged into the shower, turned on the faucet, and of course, the water is so cold that I gave up and got out. Besides, who cared if I hadn't washed my hair for several days? After my wonderful, five-second shower, my headache grew steadily worse until I thought my head was going to burst any second. Down in the cafeteria, everybody looked at me as if I was some crazy lunatic or something. Luke even came up to me and asked me if I was okay.

"Of course I'm okay, stupid. I'm not sure why everyone puts up such a fuss if I have just a small headache. So go, finish your breakfast!" That wasn't really the smartest thing I have done, but as I said, it was just one of those days. And it gets worse.

He decided to ignore my hint to stop fussing over me. "You're sure, Leia? I mean, you don't look very well. Your face is all flushed."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine! It's just so hot on this desert planet that I get sunburned." Then he decided to take the hint and leave.

I looked at my watch. 7:38. Just great! I was late for a meeting with some of the rebel leaders. That meant I would have to skip breakfast. I trudged out of the cafeteria only to bump into the last person I wanted to see right now. Han Solo.

"Hello, Princess. Did you get out on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You don't look like your normal wonderful self." What makes him think that he can talk to me like that?

"Sorry, captain, but I can't stop and argue with you. I'm late."

He bent down and looked me in the face. "I really think you need to rest, Leia. I'm serious."

I shoved past him and stalked down the hallway. He shrugged and walked the opposite way.

The meeting went horrible. I burst into the room half an hour late. Then I realized I forgot my report for the leaders, so I tried to say it from memory. They just looked at me concerned, and dismissed me from the meeting. Me! I'm one of the most important people in the Rebellion, and they turn ME away from a meeting!

Now I have to go outside to check the transmitters as someone was saying they were all messed up. Of course, I had to offer to look into that, so there you go. I climbed on my wampa, fell off, crawled on again blushing furiously, and started off into the blizzard outside.

I was several miles away from the base, and things were not going right at all. People should be freezing to death when its sixty-eight degrees below zero, right? But I was burning up, and my head throbbed unmercifully. A wave of nauseous rolled over me, and I bent over in pain. As soon as I straightened up again, another wave came over me, this time causing me to fall off my wampa into the snow. As if it could have gotten any worse, my wampa ran off, leaving me alone in a blizzard. A wave of dizziness swept over me, and I passed out.

_Leia? Can you hear me? Come on. Speak to me!_

I felt a cold, wet cloth on my forehead, and a wave of relief came over me. I opened my eyes blearily. A few moments later, a man bending over me came into focus. A smuggler by the name of Han Solo. I sat up angrily, only to fall over again with a bout of dizziness. I tried again. What was he doing bending over me? Touching me?

"Go away!" Why did my voice sound so far away? I tried again. "Han, please! Go away."

Han smirked. "Sure, your highness." He made as if to leave.

"No! Wait, Han. Stay." Color rose to my face. I quickly looked down, hoping he wouldn't notice. "You can get me some tea."

"As you wish." He smirked again. Gosh! I hated it when he did that.

I sat up slowly this time, taking deep breaths. My head felt a lot clearer now. I thought about getting up, but then decided not to. Nothing would be more embarrassing than for Han to find me sprawled out on the floor. Han came back with my tea.

"Thanks." I slowly sipped it, enjoying the warm feeling that went through my body, but then a thought came to me. "Han! Why are you here?" Then I remembered. I had been out in the snow without any way of getting back to the base.

Han sat down next to me, and I frowned. "Well, your highness, it seems that on my way back from checking an asteroid, I came upon a frozen princess lying on the ground with a layer of snow covering her. So I picked her up and brought her back to base where I laid her on her bed, warmed her up, and waited for her to wake up. End of story."

"That wasn't necessary."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I mean about waiting for me to wake up. See? I'm fine now."

"I thought you had commanded me to stay just a couple minutes ago."

"I'm fine now!"

He shrugged. "Alright princess."

Suddenly, a huge wave of pain came over me. I bent over gasping for breath. Han was by my side in an instant. "Leia! What's the matter? Leia! Can you hear me?"

I could hear him, but it hurt too much to even shake my head. I sobbed for breath. My body was burning up and then freezing the next.

Then Han snapped into action. He gently pushed me down so I was lying on my back, but it hurt too much. I needed to sit up again. I couldn't move. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then another and another. Han covered me with a light blanket then rushed out the door. Where was he going? I needed him. It hurt too much. Spasms of pain burst out in my back. I cried out in pain. Everything was blurring. I heard voices in the back of my head. Eerie voices. Then I saw two figures come into the room and bend over me. I tried to tell them it was no good. I was going to die. I wanted to die. I wanted to be free of the pain that was ripping my body apart. Then I saw one of the figures bending over with a needle. I tried to stop it, but it came closer and closer. Tears streamed down my face. Then I saw Vader.

*flashback*

"And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

Pain. And then more pain. It never stopped. The only thing I saw was Vader's face, watching me fight. I couldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction! Oh, but it hurt so much. Would it ever stop? I screamed for him to stop, saying that I would tell him everything.

"Tell me the location of your Rebel base."

"Never!"

His black arm inched out and his fist curled. I couldn't breathe. I choked and gasped, fighting for air. Then he released me, and I sank to the floor sobbing for breath.

Without another word, he left my cell, leaving me to dream up the next torture round, which was to be far worse than any physical pain I had dreamed of.

*end of flashback*

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"_Do you think she will be alright?"_

"_Sure, kid. I hope so."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You know her. She was stubborn enough to go out in a blizzard with a dangerously high fever."_

I groaned. It was cold, and my body throbbed and ached all over.

"_Hey, Han! She seems to be coming to."_

"_That's great, kid. How about you call in the doctor? I'll stay here."_

_Beep...beep...beep_

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt weighted down with lead. "lluuuuke..." I mumbled. I felt a hand placed on my forehead.

"He'll be here in a second, Leia. Just rest."

The hand felt warm and reassuring. I relaxed and was soon asleep again.

I woke up awhile later to find Luke sitting in a chair next to my bed playing with his hands.

"Hey, Leia." He grinned.

I looked around. This wasn't my room. It almost looked like the healing center. "Where am I?"

"You're in the healing center."

I frowned. "Why?"

"You went into shock. The doctors aren't sure why besides the 106.5 fever."

Then I remembered the pain. I shuddered and switched topics. "So, how did you find time to wait here?"

Luke shrugged. "It was pretty easy. I just told everyone my friend had a...don't worry. I didn't tell them it was you."

"This is so strange. First I'm in the snow, then I'm in my room with the worst person in the world, and then I find myself in the healing center with you. I don't appreciate it."

He laughed.

Then Han came in. He raised his eyebrows when he found me awake and sitting up. "Hey, princess."

I frowned, but he ignored my look. "So you decided to wake up after all."

"Yes," I nodded. "I guess I did."

"Well, your highness, I think you owe me an apology. After all, you did scare me into thinking you were dying there for a second."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

Luke cleared his throat. "I need to get back to work. I've already missed half a day. I'm glad you're okay, Leia." He hugged me and left. I smiled. I was lucky to have such a good friend as Luke.

"Well, your highness, it doesn't seem like you'll be going out to play in the snow anytime soon."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a pity. It's fun rescuing damsels in distress from the cold. Especially the ones I care about."

I searched his face. There was not a trace of laughter there. He was serious. But why would he treat me like an enemy if he cared for me?

I tried to find the right words to express myself, but failed completely. "Why?" I ended up saying. Wow. I felt like smacking myself in the face. Why did I have to act so stupid around this scoundrel?

He leaned in till his face was an inch from mine. "How about finding out for yourself?" Then he kissed me.

I wanted to pull away. This wasn't right, but he was holding my head in his hands. And it felt so wonderful. I almost sighed when he did pull away.

I quickly recovered myself. "No, we shouldn't have done that."

He stood up. "I need to go help Chewie with the Falcon." And he left abruptly.

I let out a sigh of relief and sank down into the pillows. I could almost feel his hand holding my cheek, and his lips against mine. Who knew that a rough smuggler like him could be so gentle?

Then I realized that I was falling in love.

**So...what do you think? Read & Review! Please! I love Reviews!**


End file.
